Two Become One
by Lifeguard
Summary: Sully returns putting Booth and Brennan at odds until a bitter fight erupts, causing realizations and massive problems. Can B&B make it through this? How will it change their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: _Two Become One_**

**Author: _Lifeguard_**

**Rating: **_T - a low M for mild sexual content and sexual discussion. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, I swear. Please don't sue, I owe all my money to the university I went to. _

**Spoilers: **_Pilot, Sully episodes, first few episodes of season 3, any good B&B episodes. _

**Author's Note: **_So I wasn't going to write this, but it wouldn't leave my head. I sat down with a blank Word document and within about 2 hours I had this. Let me know what you think. And the title is not a reference to the Spice Girls, it's a reference to Booth's speech about sex in episode 2 of season 3. So Enjoy!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Booth sulked as he entered the Jeffersonian and laid eyes on his partner. She was smiling again, like she had been ever since _he _had come back. _He _must have just been here, or was still here, and Booth did not like that one bit.

He snarled a little at the memory as it flashed through his mind.

_Bones had been describing cause of death for their latest victim when the double doors to the Jeffersonian had opened. She hadn't even noticed, let alone raised her eyes until she saw Angela starring at something. When she did look up she was stunned. Booth watched her as her face took on the dear in headlights look. He turned around to see what she saw and the same look as hers crossed his face. _

"_Well aren't you coming to say hello?" the man she was starring at asked. _

_As if in a trance, Brennan walked down the stairs and stood in front of him. _

"_You're back-" _

_Sully cut her off as he captured his lips with hers. She slowly deepened the kiss as Booth looked away, trying not to choke on the bile rising in his throat. _

"_Did you miss me?" Sully asked, still holding Brennan in his arms. _

"_Of course." _

"_I missed you so much," he replied, and kissed her again. _

And that's how it had started. His partner and Sully had picked up where they had left off and it was driving Booth insane. He resented the fact that Sully could just walk in and take back Bones after he had sailed away, leaving her. He resented the fact that she now wanted to spend more time with Sully than with him, and he felt like he was loosing his best friend. In fact, strain was beginning to show between them as a power struggle was taking place between the two FBI agents for the anthropologist's attention. Ever since Sully had come back Booth had been more irritable, more pushy for Brennan's time, forcing her to become snappy with him. Their bickering had escalated, and a major blow out loomed in the air, he could feel it, and dreaded it. Although he had never said it out loud, Booth wished that Sully would have just dropped off the face of the earth in that boat of his.

Sighing, Booth swiped his card and made his way up the platform to his partner.

"Hey Bones, what have you got for me?" he greeted her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe you would automatically jump to that conclusion! Have you even paid any attention to the facts I've presented to you?!" Brennan exclaimed.

"Maybe if you'd explain them in English, but I don't think my assumption is that far fetched," he retorted sarcastically.

She scoffed at him, "I did explain my findings, quite clearly. Not understanding them is no excuse to go jumping to conclusions and making assumptions about this case."

"Umm I believe making assumptions, you know, attempting to connect the proverbial dots of this case is my job, that's how I get things done," he said, jabbing his chest with his finger, while puffing it out.

She rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her office. It was late, very late. They had spent the day interrogating suspects, searching possible murder locations and driving. They were tired and had bickered the whole way back to the lab, where Brennan needed to get her things before going home. When Booth had suggested a theory for their case, Brennan jumped down his throat at his assumption.

"Well I get things done by looking at the facts, and facts are what solve the cases and get us convictions. Without me, you'd still be scratching your head at the crime scene."

Booth took a step back at her verbal blow, "You really think I'm that dumb? Well I'll have you know I was solving plenty of cases before you came along. Besides, you pretty much blackmailed your way into working with me. Without me, you'd still be stuck in this lab."

"I like working here. And it's not just a lab, its the best forensic institute in the country!"

"See, there you go defending your job again. You know what, without me you'd have no life outside of this lab, hell, you'd probably never leave! You just wanted to work with me to get out of here."

"I never wanted to work with you. I seem to remember you ambushed me into doing so at the airport."

"And you blackmailed me into taking you on."

"The FBI put us together."

"And I told them I didn't want to work with a squint!"

Her mouth dropped open, "So you don't want to work with me then? Do you regret this whole partnership?"

He hadn't meant to imply that. He felt bad, but his defence was still up and he was still really angry.

"I don't regret our partnership, I just wish you weren't so bossy and snippy all the time."

"I am not bossy and snippy!"  
"You are so. And you're stubborn!"  
"You're arrogant and cocky! When I first met you I thought you were the most chauvinistic, egotistical, alpha male asshole in the world!"

"Really?"

"Yes. And you know what you prove what I thought initially all the time! You constantly treat me like a child on the cases, you won't let me have a gun, you-"

She was cut off mid-rant by his lips crashing into hers.

He gripped her face as he kissed her until her hands shoving against his chest forced him away. The look on her face told him he should run like hell, and he was half expecting what came next.

She hauled off and smacked him across the face. Hard.

To this day Booth didn't know what possessed him, what drove him to the insane conclusion that he should kiss her while she was fuming mad. He knew he was lucky to be alive, for she surely could have kicked his ass if she had wanted to.

But what she did next surprised him the most. Before he could step away or even begin to rub the sore cheek that her hand had come in contact with, she raised her arms again, pushing against his shoulders.

She kissed him.

And the passion ignited. Three years of pent up sexual frustration came crashing down around them as Booth deepened the kiss, dropping his hands to her waist, then to her hips, clutching them.

When her tongue slipped between his lips he backed her into her desk, eliciting a moan from Brennan, who in turn wrapped her legs around his torso.

He tore his lips away from hers and dropped them to her neck, tasting every inch of available skin. Her head fell back, allowing him better access to her soft skin. It wasn't long before he was lifting her shirt over her head, and moving further down her body.

What Brennan would remember most about that night were his eyes; deep, intense, chocolate pools of brown, burning into hers with a desire she had never seen in him before, a desire for her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she opened her eyes she could feel him, sense him. His steady breathing and beat of his heart lulled her, tempted her back to sleep, back to the serene peace she felt lying there. She wondered if she kept her eyes closed if the world would leave them alone, that reality wouldn't come crashing down.

But it would. It had to. It was only logical.

But she didn't want to be logical. She wanted the moment she was in to last forever.

So she didn't open her eyes. Instead she drifted back into the safety of slumber, the safety she felt lying there in his arms, listening to his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something inside him screamed that this was perfection. This was how it was meant to be. This was true happiness. This was what he had dreamed about and his dreams had finally come true.

His Bones was lying in his arms, her head resting on his chest, her breath warm against his bare skin.

He let his eyes slide open to glance at her, and he had never seen her look more beautiful, more peaceful than in her sleep.

She lay on his chest, her hands resting on his shoulders. Her hair fell softly around her neck and face, framing it with shades of auburn in the soft light of the morning. The purple throw from her couch rested on her lower back, contrasted by her creamy skin.

Booth wanted nothing more in the world than to be able to wake up and see her like this every morning for the rest of his life.

He gently stroked a strand of hair away from her face, revelling in the feeling of her soft skin on his.

Her eyes fluttered open, the beautiful shades of blue meeting his brown ones.

"Hi," he whispered.

She smiled and he kissed her lightly. But the happiness was to be short lived.

Brennan's gaze broke from his to take in their surroundings.

The morning light shone through the windows in her office, casting a glow on her things, and on their strewn clothing on the floor.

Her eyes fell on the clock and she gasped.

"What day is it?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Friday, why?"

She sat up, wrapping the blanket around her, "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" he propped himself on his elbows.

She leapt of him, and he yelped in surprise when she took the blanket with her. Grabbing a pillow he covered himself as he watched her gathering her clothes.

"Bones?" he tried again.

"It's Friday! Oh God Booth, you've got to leave!"

"Why?"  
She pointed frantically at the clock, "It's ten to eight! Zack and Hodgins will be here any minute! There are already people at work, I was supposed to start an hour ago!"

"So? It's not like anyone's coming to find you."

"But they will! Zack will come looking for me, and what do you think he's going to find?" she gestured towards the windows of her office, then at Booth.

His eyebrows hit the ceiling, "Right," he replied, quickly getting his own clothing and pulling on his boxers and pants.  
"We should talk about this Bones," his tone serious now.

She gave him a look, "Not now Booth! And stop staring at me, I'm getting changed."

"Won't people get suspicious when you wear the same outfit today?"

"No. I keep a spare in my cupboard for when I sleep here."  
"I should have known that."

"What about you?"  
"I've got just enough time to whip home, shower and change before I've got to be at my desk. But seriously, we need to talk about this."

She glared at him while buttoning her blouse, "Not now Booth! Get out before anyone sees you!"

"Okay, we'll talk later," he said, leaving the office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day proved awkward, to say the least. Each time Brennan and Booth met they avoided each other's eyes, they avoided talking, they avoided staying together for long periods of time.

When Sully came to visit, Brennan pulled away from him, cut him off, sent him away.

It was enough for Angela to intervene.

"What is up with you today Sweetie?" she finally cornered her friend in her office.

"Nothing Ange, I'm fine."

"Bull. What is wrong with you today? You seem all twitchy and jumpy, especially around Booth. And you just sent poor Sully away. He looked like a lost puppy."

"I'm just tired. Booth and I were out late last night working on the case, and we had a fight."

"Really? How come that doesn't surprise me?"  
"You thought we were going to fight?"

"Sweetie, you could cut the tension between you two with a knife. You two have been preparing for war for awhile now."

"It's not possible to cut tension with a knife."

Angela rolled her eyes, "What did you guys fight about?"

"The case."

"So are you guys okay now or are you like not talking to each other?"

Brennan sighed, "I really don't know Ange, I wish I did."

"Well my advice, and you're getting it whether you like it or not, is to talk to him. Booth's a good guy, and you guys have a great partnership. It would be a shame to break it over a fight. And also, apologize to Sully, you really brushed him off big time today."

"I don't know whether to love or hate that you are always right."

"You know you love me," the artist smiled.

Brennan was just glad that her best friend didn't pick up on what really happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stared out the window as he drove. It was silent in the car. They were on their way to interrogate yet another suspect, and the ride was becoming almost painful.

Suddenly Booth pulled the car into a parking lot and turned it off.

"What are you doing?" she asked, turning to him.

"This is dumb Bones, really stupid. We can't just pretend like last night didn't happen, we need to talk about it."

"We need to go question the suspect Booth."  
"He can wait."

"What is there to talk about?"

"I don't know Bones. Maybe the entire fact that we slept together!"

"It was a normal human response to hormones and we found a release for our sexual energy. We've had this discussion before Booth, all humans need sex."

"So that's all last night was? It was just sex? A release?"

"It was sex Booth. And as much as it was a release, it was the wrong outlet for it. Last night was wrong, a mistake. We crossed the line when we shouldn't have and now its affecting our partnership. Not to mention the fact that we crossed moral and ethical lines that will effect my relationship with Sully, and your friendship with him."

"This isn't about Sully Bones, its about us! Is that your honest opinion of what last night was? A mistake? Just sex?"

She dropped her eyes from his, the expression on his face to painful for her to watch. She didn't answer him at first, trying to figure out what was best to say.

Booth watched her, trying to read what was going on in her mind. She thought that they had made a mistake, but why? Was she trying to rationalize away what they had felt?

Finally she looked up at him again, her face had softened and there was sadness in her eyes, "Booth, what happened last night, what we did…it shouldn't have happened. Everything happened in the heat of the moment, we didn't stop to think about the consequences. Maybe it wasn't a mistake, but it wasn't right. Not right now."

"It wasn't a mistake Bones, I know that."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know."  
"What if we just forgot about last night? I know we can't possibly wipe it from our memories, but what if we chose not to acknowledge it? Moved on and continued being partners, you know, move past it."

"That doesn't sound to healthy Bones."

"I hate psychology."

"I know."

"But if we did, we could still be friends, still work together."

His heart screamed no, screamed at him to kiss her again, but his mind told him this might be for the best. She wasn't ready. Hell, he wasn't ready. It was the best option, for now. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded,

"We could do that."

"Let's do that," she replied, in the same sombre tone he had used.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life did return to some semblance of normal after the partner's discussion. They respected their choice and tried to make their friendship work they way it had before. Yet every now and then Brennan would catch Booth looking at her and see the hint of the desire in his eyes that she had seen that night. To think about that night frightened her, because she knew that they had shared a passion that she had never felt before. This feeling took its toll on her relationship with Sully as well. She suddenly didn't feel the same way about him as she had before, before he sailed away. She wondered if by taking him back she was trying to drown her feelings about Booth in their relationship. She grew distant from Sully and he eventually began to back off himself. Their relationship now hung by a thread, and Brennan was almost ready to sever her ties.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 Weeks Later**

She woke to the sound of rain outside her window, rolling over and groaning at the prospect of having to get out of bed. She had been feeling under the weather all week, and was mad that she was coming down with something. She hated being sick, hated feeling weak. It had already been a bad few days, and getting ill was the last thing she wanted. She had fought with Sully numerous times, and now they were stuck in a stalemate. The case she and Booth were working was going no where, and the moral at the lab was low.

Brennan opened her eyes into slits and glanced at her clock. There were no bright numbers starring back at her. She stuck out her arm and groped around on her nightstand for her watch. Finding it, she stuck it in front of her face.

"Shit!"

It was after nine in the morning. She was late, so late. The power must have gone out before her alarm went off, and the dark, dreary day outside made it seem like it was earlier in the morning.

She sat up quickly and jumped out of bed.

That was her first mistake.

The wave of nausea hit her hard and she barely made it to the bathroom before retching.

When she was done, she leaned heavily against the porcelain, drained of all energy. She sat there for a few minutes before getting up to wash her face and brush her teeth.

As she did, her cell rang and she went to answer it.

"Brennan."

"Bones, where are you?" Booth asked.

"At home, I overslept because the power was off."

"Are you coming in? I think we finally caught a break with this case."

She considered staying home for a moment, but the prospect of a break in the case gave her a new surge of adrenaline. Plus, she felt a little better now.

"I'll be there in half an hour."

That was her second mistake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She swiped her card at the platform and began to climb the stairs, seeing Booth and the Squints at the top.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan," Zack said, never taking his eyes off the skeleton on the table.

"Hey Sweetie, are you alright?" Angela greeted her.

"I'm fine Angela, I just over slept."

"You look a little pale Bones, you sure you're okay?" Booth questioned.

She glared at him, "I'm fine, its just cold outside."

He nodded and told Zack to bring her up to speed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Angela went in search of her best friend and found her hiding out in her office, sprawled out on the couch.

"Hun, you don't look so good," the artist commented.

Brennan propped herself on her elbow, "I'm really tired. This case is taking its toll on all of us."

"Well then maybe you should just take the day off."  
"Ange, when do I ever call in sick?"

"I think now would be a good time to try it," she walked over to Brennan and felt her forehead, "You don't feel feverish, but I think you should be resting anyways."

Brennan brushed her hand away, "I feel fine now. I've got to get back to work."

"Okay, push yourself. But promise me, if you don't feel better by tomorrow you'll take the day off and go see a doctor. Please?"

The anthropologist rolled her eyes, "This will be gone by tomorrow. Besides, I hardly ever get sick."  
"All the more reason to go see a doctor Sweetie. Whatever this is, it's seems to be taking you down. Don't make me keep worrying about you."

"You don't have to worry about me Ange."

Yet Angela did worry. Brennan showed up the next day at work still looking tired and pale, and even Booth started to notice. Between the two of them and their nagging, Brennan finally agreed to make a doctor's appointment. She didn't admit it to them but she was going to anyways. She had never felt so ill before. She could barely eat, the thought of food was slightly repulsive and she was sick a lot. She also didn't want to pass anything onto her colleagues.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Brennan returned from the doctor's office the next evening she felt worse than ever, but it wasn't from the illness. The news she had received chilled her to the bone, made her more scared than she had ever been in her entire life. She collapsed onto her couch, head in her hands, the weight of the news crashing down upon her.

"What am I going to do…." she mumbled over and over.

**To be continued…**

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/added my story to their lists so far! The response to this was overwhelming! Thank you for the support!**_

"Brenn, if you don't pick up I'm coming over," Angela threatened on the anthropologists answering machine.

Her friend had not shown up at work yet, and the artist was getting concerned.

"You know, its not hard to admit that you're taking a sick day. Pick up the phone Sweetie, I know you're there," she waited, no one picked up, "Fine. I'm coming over."

Angela grabbed her keys and jacket and headed to her friend's apartment.

Once there she knocked on the door several times before pulling out her cell again.

Brennan's machine picked up, "Brennan! If you do not open this door by the time I count to three I'm calling Booth to kick it down. Do you want him to come over too? One…two…"

She heard the locks click open.

The news from the doctor left Brennan feeling defeated. She hated feeling this way, and normally would have fought through it, gone to work despite everything, but this was different. She had no desire to go to work and face her friends nor her partner. So she lay in bed trying to think of anything but the news.

When Angela called she didn't pick up. She didn't pick up when Booth called either. It wasn't until Angela was outside her door threatening to bring the FBI agent over that she acknowledged her friend.

She cracked the door open and gave the artist a look.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

Brennan was in her pyjamas, her hair dishevelled, with no make up on.

"I was trying to sleep."  
"Well you could have avoided this interruption if you'd answered the phone. Can I come in?"

Knowing there was no way to get rid of her now she opened the door wider, gesturing her in. Brennan slumped down on her couch while Angela paced the room.

"So what did the doctor say? It must be the flu or something equally nasty if you're at home."

Brennan sighed placing her head in her hands, "It's horrible…" she mumbled.

"Horrible? Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic? It's the flu, isn't it?"

The brunette shook her head.

"It's not the flu?"

"Worse."

Angela stopped and stood in front of Brennan, "What's wrong Brenn? You're not really sick, are you?" she said, concern evident in her voice.

"I wish I was."

The artist was beginning to get annoyed, "So you're not really sick but it's something horrible? Okay, I'm done with the guessing game, just tell me already!"

"I'm pregnant."

Angela's mouth dropped into an "o," her eyebrows skyrocketing, "Pregnant?!"

Brennan finally raised her head, "Yes. It's horrible."

"Pregnant?! Oh-my-"

"No! Stop! This is not a happy event! This is not something you get to be excited about. This is horrible Angela, horrible!"

The artist looked confused, "Why? Why is it so bad? You had me thinking you were dying or something, and now you say you're pregnant? That's great news!"

Brennan glared at her, "No it's not. You know perfectly well that I don't want children."

"Is it Sully's baby?"

The anthropologist was silent.

"Brenn, is this Sully's baby? Is that why you're upset, cause you guys are over, right?"

"Sully and I aren't speaking to each other right now, but it might be his," she whispered the last part.

"What?"

"I said Sully and I aren't speaking."

"No, not that. You said it might be his. What do you mean it might be his? That means there was someone else."

"There's a good chance that this is Sully's child, but yes, there was someone else," she answered bluntly.

"You cheated on Sully!?"

Brennan dropped her head into her hands again, "I didn't mean to, I didn't plan to, it just kind of happened…"

Angela was in shock, "Wait…let me get this straight. You cheated on Sully but you didn't plan for it to happen. Who the hell did you sleep with? I never thought you'd be a one night stand kind of girl Brennan."

"I don't know if I can tell you Angela," she replied, her voice low and thick with emotion.

"Oh Brenn, I didn't mean to upset you," she sat beside her friend on the couch, "I'm just still kind of shell shocked over this whole thing. Okay, let's start from the beginning. If this is Sully's kid, how did it happen? I thought you guys stayed safe."

"We did, most of the time. But when he got back there were a few times on the boat, it was spur of the moment fun, you know…"

Angela smiled, "I know. Hodgins and I love the spur of the moment stuff. Now, unless this is Jack's baby, then you can tell me who this other guy is, and I promise, I won't judge you or anything," she stroked Brennan's hair.

"Angela, you've got to understand that I can't have this baby, I don't want this baby…"

"Who is the other guy Brenn? Is he that bad?"

"Booth. This baby might be Booth's."

Brennan watched as Angela's expression changed from concerned to absolute shock. Her mouth dropped open and she quickly clamped it shut. Then the artist bite her lip, and closed her eyes and finally took a deep breath. She knew her friend was trying her best not to squeal or jump around the room. As Angela tried to gain composure Brennan grew restless and slightly angry. She knew her friend had been trying to get her and Booth together for some time, but this was not the time to celebrate the fact that something had finally happened. Brennan got up from the couch and made towards the kitchen, leaving Angela to continue taking deep breaths.

"Do you want tea?" she asked the artist as she took out her kettle, trying to bring some order to the chaotic atmosphere in the room.

That broke Angela.

"BOOTH!?? You slept with _Booth!?_" she exclaimed, jumping up from the couch.

From the kitchen Brennan shot a look of death at her friend and snapped, "Yes I slept with Booth! Are you happy now?! I knew I shouldn't have said anything, knew that the fact that him and I slept together would over take the fact that I am now possibly pregnant with his baby! I need you too listen to me…I need to find a solution to this situation…" her voice cracked as a tear slid down her cheek, "I need you to tell me what to do…"

She braced herself on the counter as she broke down for the first time since she had received the news.

Angela's face fell, any feelings of happiness evaporated as she finally realized how upset her friend really was.

"Sweetie…oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry…." she soothed, walking over to Brennan and wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

Brennan sobbed into Angela's shoulder, "I don't know what to do…I don't know Ange…"

A few minutes later she was able to take a few deep breaths and stop crying. Angela made tea and led her over to the couch.

"Brenn, I promise I'll be here for you, you know that, right?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry Ange."  
"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should apologize for over-reacting."

"I knew you would. I'm surprised you didn't press me for details yet."

They both laughed a little.

"I do want details, but not until you're ready to tell me."

"Remember that case, the one a few weeks ago with the guy in the landfill? Remember how I said that Booth and I stayed out really late working on the case? We fought, and one thing led to another…that's when it happened."

Angela suppressed another squeal, "Really? And you were sleeping with Sully then too?"

"Yes," she frowned and said seriously, "I just don't know what to do now."

"You have a few options."

"I know. I stayed up all last night thinking about them."

"How far along are you?"  
"Five weeks."

"Are you going to tell them?"

Brennan was silent for a few moments before answering, "I don't know if I can tell them. If it's Booth's baby I don't know how he'll react, I don't know if we can handle it. On the other hand, if it's Sully's baby, then what? We don't speak and I think Booth will leave me if it's Sully's," she stopped and looked into Angela's eyes, "I don't think I can tell them, I don't think I should tell them. I don't want this baby, and it's only going to complicate things, create more problems. Angela, I need to know that you'll support me no matter what happens because you're the only one I am going to tell."

The artist nodded slowly, "I'll be here for you Brenn."

"Angela, if I choose to make an appointment in the next few days, I need someone to take me home afterwards, to make sure I am alright. I need to know that you'll do that for me, that you won't judge me for my choice. If you won't do it, I'll understand."

A tear dropped down Angela's face as she replied, "I would never judge you Brennan, and I'll support you no matter what, I promise."

**To be continued…**

_**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **_

_**I am trying to make this story different from the other ones, especially my "Brennan's pregnant" stories. So be sure to let me know how I am doing. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! A big thank you goes out to Goldpiece for helping me with the rest of this story! I'll warn everyone now though, this story is not going to be the typical fluffy "Brennan and Booth's baby" story, it's going to be a lot darker. I've written enough fluff for now, I wanted to tackle something different. Let me know what you think!**_

Brennan felt like the world was against her these days. If her whole situation wasn't enough, a new case involving a child found malnourished and abandoned in the woods had come to the Jeffersonian. The talk of children and parents was rampant in the lab and she had taken to hiding out in her office to avoid it.

"Knock knock Sweetie. Can I come in?" Angela requested from the doorway.

"What's up Ange?"

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better physically but with this case I'm feeling worse mentally."

"We're all feeling it, don't worry. But you know, you could use this case as an opportunity to talk to Booth about his views on children."  
Brennan shot her friend a look, "I think Booth's views are pretty clear Angela. He's Catholic, so he doesn't believe in abortion and he'll want me to keep the baby, you know that. And that doesn't change the fact that it still might not be his."

"And what does Sully think?"  
"Sully will want to get married and have a couple more kids, the exact opposite of what I want. There is no possible way for this to work."

"You don't know that unless you ask them."

"I'm not going to," her tone became dead serious, "Ange, I made an appointment for Saturday. You'll still come with me, right?"

The artist sighed but nodded, "I promised you I would Brenn, I won't break that promise. I'll be there."  
"Where are we going?" came Booth's voice from the doorway.

Brennan paled slightly but Angela recovered, "Shopping, just shopping."

"In that case, count me out," Booth replied.

"What do you want Booth?" Brennan asked him.

"I've got files on the missing kids in the area. I'm hoping we can ID this kid today," his mood soured as he spoke.

"I'm almost done with the sketch, so hopefully we can match that," Angela offered.

"I just don't know who could do this kind of thing to a child…" the FBI agent trailed off, clenching his fists.

"It's natural for you to feel more attached to this case because you're a father Booth, therefore you feel more empathy towards the child."

Booth starred at his partner, "Of course Bones."

"Listen, I'm going to go finish that sketch," Angela made towards the door as Brennan shot her a look, the artist winked back in return.

The agent cleared his throat as she left, "You feeling better?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. How is Parker?" she tried to lighten the mood.

His face softened at the mention of his son, "He's great. I get to see him this weekend. I'm going to take him to get hockey skates, then go try them out," a smile broke out on his face.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if Rebecca hadn't had Parker?" she asked bluntly.

His smile vanished, "What?"

"It's just, in light of this case, with this abandoned child, do you ever wonder if some people would be better off without children? What if they know the child will only bring more problems, why do they keep it?"

Booth sat down on her couch and ran a hand through his hair, "I think there are people who shouldn't have kids Bones, but sometimes its not that easy or simple. Things happen and not everyone considers an abortion as an option. Some people think a baby will bring them the happiness they are looking for, not realizing what a big responsibility children are. Some people have kids with good intentions and then things go wrong. But I never for a second regretted having Parker. I wanted children Bones, he just came a little earlier then planned. Every child is a gift, I just don't think everyone realizes that."  
"Do you want more children?"

"With the right person, once we're settled down, then yes."

She felt a lump building in her throat as she listened to his words. Luckily his cell rang and he became engrossed in a conversation. When he hung up he looked up at her,

"I'll be back in a bit. I've got to go back to the office. See you later Bones."  
When he left her office she let the tears run down her cheeks. She knew that Booth would never speak to her again if he knew what she was planning to do, if he knew that she might be carrying his child.

Therefore he couldn't know. This would have to be her secret, he would never find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A soft lullaby played as she rocked gently back and forth in the chair. The small bundle in her arms stirred then fell quiet again as she watched it's eyes close. Slowly she got up and walked over to the crib, placing the infant inside._

_Suddenly it began to wail and the crib morphed into the cold steel slab on the platform in the Jeffersonian. _

_She could only watch as the baby cried, flailing its small limbs as she stood there, watching. _

"_Bones," his voice called to her, and she looked up to see him on the other side of the table. _

"_Booth?" _

"_Aren't you going to help her? She needs you." _

_She shook her head, "I can't help her." _

"_Let me help her," he replied. _

_She could see the concerned look on his face, but when he reached out to the infant he grew further away. He reached out again, but then faded into the distance. _

_When she looked down at the infant again it had transformed and she gasped. _

_Herself, at age fifteen, stared back at her. _

_The cries of the infant stopped and the teenage Brennan whispered, "Don't leave me…" _

Temperance Brennan shot bolt upright in bed, the cold sweat dripping down her back.

She panted as she tried to slow her racing heart and ragged breaths.

It had been a dream, only a dream.

She raised her hand but stopped it mid-way to her forehead when she realized it had been laying instinctively on her abdomen.

She let herself fall back onto her pillows, willing the dream to leave her mind, but the visions stayed. Glancing at the clock she noted it was only three in the morning on Saturday, yet she knew she'd never return to sleep. She rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen.

At exactly nine, Angela pulled up outside her building and Brennan got in the car. They drove in silence to the hospital, neither really knowing what to say in such a situation.

Arriving, Angela pulled into a parking space and turned off the car, then opened her door.

Yet Brennan remained motionless in her seat, staring out the window.

"Sweetie?" the artist asked gently.

The anthropologist still made no effort to move. She stared blankly out at the next car.

Angela sat back down in the driver's seat and closed her door, "Brenn? Do you need a few minutes?"

A single tear rolled down Brennan's face as she finally spoke, "I can't do it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been over an hour since they had returned to the anthropologist's apartment, and Brennan was lying on her bed, still silent.

Angela knocked lightly on her door and approached the bed, "Brenn? Do you want anything?" she asked her friend quietly.

The brunette shook her head no. Angela crawled up onto the bed and sat next to Brennan, rubbing her back.

"I couldn't do it Ange," she finally said.

"I know Sweetie."

"Rationally, I should have gone through with it, but I couldn't…"

"Maybe it's for the best."  
"I'm going to have to tell them, aren't I?" she whispered.

"Yes."

She rolled over to face Angela, "What if they hate me Ange? What if Booth and Sully never speak to me again?"

"I don't think either of them could ever hate you."

Brennan picked up her cell phone from her night stand, "Well considering Sully isn't speaking to me now, I guess I'll start with him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday night found Brennan pacing her living room, waiting for a knock on her door. She had convinced Sully to come over and talk under the pre-text that they needed to end their stalemate. In reality, she had no idea how to even tell him that she was pregnant, let alone that the baby may not actually be his.

The knock on the door made her jump and she nervously wrung her hands as she went to open it.

"Hey," he said, looking at her then the floor.

"Hi," she greeted him with just as much enthusiasm, gesturing him inside.

Sully made his way to the couch and sat down, Brennan stood.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked awkwardly.

"No…"

Moments of silence passed before he spoke again.

"I'm kind of glad you called me," he started, "We never really got a chance to talk things out."

She nodded, "No, we didn't."

"Tempe," he looked at her, "I just want you to know that I was crazy about you before I left, and when I got back the only thing I could think of was seeing you again. And now, it's driving me crazy that we seem to have drifted apart. What happened?"

"I don't think our situation is the same anymore, as much as we may want them to be. You left for a year, how could you expect things to be the same after that much time?"  
"I don't know, but I wanted them to be. So what happens now?"  
"Sully…I have to tell you something…" she hung her head, refused to meet his eyes.

He got up and walked over to her, "You can tell me anything Tempe."

"I have to tell you why I called you…why we need to talk."

Sully took her hand, "What is it Temperance?"

"I'm pregnant."

His mouth gaped and he took a step back from her but didn't let go of her hand.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you've been so distant?"

"Kind of…"

Suddenly a smile broke out on his face, "Tempe, that's wonderful! I don't know why you thought you couldn't tell me before, but wow! This…this changes everything!"  
He kissed her forehead and then lifted her chin so she could take in the goofy grin on his face. Instead he saw the tears in her eyes and did not sense the same happiness from her.

"Sully," she whispered, "I'm sorry Sully…"

"Sorry about what?"

"That's not everything I have to tell you."  
"What else could there be? Are you having twins?"

"The baby might not be yours."  
It was as if she had slapped the grin off of his face. This time he did step completely away from her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What?"  
She opened her mouth to repeat her statement but he turned away from her, "I heard you…"

"I'm sorry Sully."

"Are you saying…Temperance, are you saying you cheated on me?"

Now the tears fell freely down her cheeks. She felt like she was ripping out his heart.

"I'm sorry Sully," she repeated again, "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"With who?" his voice was icy.

She shook her head, she didn't want to tell him.

"Whose baby might you be carrying?" he echoed in the same tone, "Tell me."

Now she backed away from him, away from the hurt in his eyes.

"Just tell me Temperance."

When she raised her eyes to his he didn't need her to say a name. Her eyes said everything.

With that he grabbed his coat and left, slamming the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sully stalked through the halls of the J. Edger Hoover building, a grim look on his face emphasized by a five o'clock shadow. His clothes were rumpled and he smelled faintly of alcohol and cigarettes. The staff wondered what the ex-agent was doing on a Monday morning showing up in his state. Yet no one stopped him on his mission, no one bothered to question him.

He didn't stop until he reached the office he had been looking for. The door was ajar and he knew the person he wanted was inside.

Throwing the door open he stormed inside, causing the other agent to look up in disbelief.

"Sully? What's-" Booth began but the ex-agent cut him off.

"You son of a bitch! You bastard son of a bitch! How could you!?" Sully yelled.

Booth was stunned, "Sul-"

"What is wrong with you?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I don't-"

Sully leaned across the desk at Booth who quickly got to his feet.

"I should have known, I honestly should have seen this coming! But I didn't think you would act on it, I really didn't. Not you Booth, not the good, moral saint that everyone loves. You don't think I know why she didn't come with me? You're the reason Booth! She stayed for you! And you couldn't even wait till I sailed off to have her, could you? Don't think I didn't see you on the dock! You just swooped right in! So how long have you been screwing behind my back now? Was it funny?! Really Booth?! Did you have a laugh with the other guys once I was gone? How stupid do you think I am?!"

Booth paled at Sully's words and his realization. The angry man saw the guilt flash in his eyes.

"I knew it! I knew you wanted her! Damn it Booth! I asked you! I asked you if you had a thing for her and you told me no! So tell me, how long have you been screwing my girlfriend? How long have you been sleeping with her behind my back?!"

Sully shoved Booth hard in the chest, but he didn't move. Booth stood there, jaw clenched, fists balled, "Sully, this is not the time or place to-"  
Before he could finish Sully's fist came crashing into his face. Booth stumbled backward slightly but regained his footing and shoved Sully back, moving them into the centre of the office.

Sully took another swing at Booth and missed, but Booth pushed him away. They didn't notice the crowd gathered at the door, nor did they hear the other agents come running in. Both men were grabbed and pulled away from each other. People were shouting at them to stop, Sully was still trying to get at Booth. He took another lunge and broke away, managing to grab the front of Booth's jacket.

"I know how long you guys were together! Just long enough to get her pregnant! Was that the plan so you could have her? Get her pregnant?"

"What?! Bones is…what?!" Booth uttered.

"Pregnant! You heard me, but it might not be yours either. That cheating bitch ripped my heart out when she told me that last night."

This time it was Booth who threw the punch which connected with Sully's nose. Blood began to drip down to his mouth as Booth was once again pulled away from him.

"Don't you call her a bitch!" Booth hissed at him.

Sully sneered at him, "I would have given her the world Booth, but you just had to have her. You can defend her, but you can't deny what she did, what the two of you did."

The other agents dragged Sully out of the office, "We're through Booth! You hear me?!" Sully bellowed at him.

Booth was left standing stunned in his office. He didn't even hear Cullen shouting from outside the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being yelled at for an hour by Cullen, Booth went to the Jeffersonian sporting a black eye and carrying a folder of paper work. He spotted the squints on the platform and was grateful Brennan was not among them. He quickly swiped his card and walked up, attempting to ignore the stares he was greeted with.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Hodgins leered at him.

Booth glared at him and snapped, "Shut up."

Hodgins opened his mouth to retort but Angela shook her head at him, "Is there anything we can do for you Booth?"

He slammed the folder he was carrying on an empty table, "Give this to Bones, I'm not going to be around for the next few days."

"What about the case?" Zach asked.

"Someone else will be dealing with you guys."  
"Where are you going?"

"None of your business," Booth shot at him, "Now unless anyone else wants to make a comment, I'm leaving."

He turned around to come face to face with his partner. A startled Brennan stared back at him, but neither said a word. They maintained eye contact, his steely gaze penetrating hers. She saw the way his jaw was clenched, the way his eyes held none of his normal kindness as they searched hers. In that instant she knew something was terribly wrong.

Then he stalked past her and down the stairs.

She was left with her team giving her and the departing Booth curious looks. So she turned and followed her partner, running to catch up with him.

"Booth! Booth!"

He continued to take long strides ahead of her.

"Booth stop!" she demanded with as much authority in her voice as she could muster.

He suddenly whipped around, glaring at her, "What?"

"Pardon?! I think I'm the one that should be asking you that. What is wrong with you Booth? And what happened to your eye?"

"I don't want to talk about this Bones, not now," he turned from her again and she grabbed his arm.

"No! You have no right to come in here and berate my team, then brush me off like some stranger! I'm your partner Booth. Tell me why you're so angry."

"I should tell you why I'm angry? Okay, I'll tell you why," he said sarcastically, "Because your boyfriend came storming into my office this morning, gave me this," he pointed at his face, "and then told me something really interesting Bones. Do you have any idea what he might have told me?"

Brennan felt sick to her stomach, "Booth….oh God, I should have told you, I was going to tell you…"

"You're damn right you should have told me! You've had five weeks to tell me, so when were you going to do that Bones? I think I have just as much of a right to know, but obviously you didn't think so!"

"Booth-"

"No. You know what? I can barely look at you right now. So I'm going to leave, and I'd appreciate if you didn't call me or talk to me for awhile. It won't be that hard since Cullen suspended me for breaking your boyfriend's nose, so I won't be around"

"Booth, I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for that now Bones," he growled as he walked away.

She watched the doors close behind him and felt the eyes of everyone working in the area around her on her back. It was eerily silent.

"Sweetie?" she felt Angela come up behind her.

She shook her head as the tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"No….just leave me…" she whispered, her breath coming in shallow spurts.

She raised her head long enough to look at the people around her.

"Get back to work!" she barked at them.

The startled people made themselves busy and Brennan bolted for her office.

**To be continued…**

_**P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the huge chapter delay, but life got in the way like it usually does. I wanted to write, the chapter was in my head, but I just didn't have the time to commit it to the screen. So here it finally is, enjoy!**_

It had been seven days since Booth or Sully had talked to her. Seven miserable days since her world had come crashing down around her. She threw herself into her work, but everyone could see that her spark was just not there, that she was truly unhappy. She would wake up each day wishing that the past week hadn't happened, that her partner would finally speak to her, that he would climb the steps of the platform giving her his usual grin, but she knew he wouldn't. She was afraid she had finally lost him for good.

She berated herself for not going through with her appointment, for not having the foresight to see this problem.

And now there was no way out. No way to solve it.

Just after dinner on Sunday night Angela called. She had taken to calling her best friend every night to see if Brennan had heard from either of the two men since work, and to check in to make sure her friend was alright. Angela knew that she needed to support her right now, knew that Brennan thought she was the only one on her side at the moment.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright Ange."  
"Any news?"

Brennan sighed, "No, nothing."

"Booth should be back from his suspension tomorrow."

"And you think he's going to come running to see me? He hates me Ange."

"He doesn't hate you."  
"He won't talk to me."   
"He'll come around. He has to, he's Booth."

"What if he doesn't? What if I've lost him for good?"

Angela could hear the desperation in Brennan's voice, "He'll come back Brenn."

There was a knock on the anthropologist's door.

"Hold on, someone's here."  
"See, I bet it's Booth."   
"I'll call you later Ange."

Brennan hung up the phone and walked to the door to look through the peep hole. All she could see was a bouquet of flowers in a man's hand. As she undid the locks she secretly wished it was her partner on the other side of the door.

"Temperance…" Sully greeted her shyly, clutching the flowers.

His nose and part of his face was still bruised and he looked bashful as she looked over him.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She nodded and opened the door wider for him.

"Oh, these are for you," he said, handing her the flowers.

"Thank you," she replied, then raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing here Sully?"

His eyes dropped to the floor, "I came to apologize for the way I acted. I was a real jerk to you especially after you told me about the baby. I just want to say I'm sorry Temperance. Can you ever forgive me?"

She was slightly shocked at his apology, especially after she had cheated on him.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and if you want to kick me out then go ahead, I deserve it, but Tempe, I don't want to loose you, especially not now. I want to be there for you and the baby."

"But I cheated on you, I slept with Booth, this baby might not be yours and you still want to be with me?" she blurted out.

He hung his head, shaking it, "What you did hurt, but that's not what matters now. Life's to short to hold grudges, and this baby is all that is important now. I spent a lot of time thinking about this and I realized that even if this is Booth's baby, I don't care, as long as you and the baby are in my life."

She couldn't believe it. She let her mind wander to a possible future, to a toddler with big brown eyes and smile so much like one she knew, and she wondered if Sully would be able to look at the child and still love it.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Tempe, we could be a family, a real family. Why can't you accept that I want to do this, that I want to love you and this child no matter what? Is that so hard to see?"

"But you were so angry, you…you humiliated my name and Booth in front of the entire FBI building because you were so upset…" she was searching for an argument, for reason and logic to his.

His face coloured, "You heard about that?"

"How could I not?" she huffed.

"I was angry then, but like I said, I thought about it for a long time, and that's not how I want to live my life Tempe, you know me. I've always wanted kids, always wanted you, so let's do this together."

He stepped closer to her and took her hands, but she stepped back.

"Sully…I don't know if I'm ready yet."

He sighed, "I thought you might say that. Listen," he took her hand and rubbed it in his, "You take some time to think about my offer, and then tell me alright?"  
He leaned in and kissed her forehead, "I love you Tempe."  
With that he turned around and left her apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She spent most of Monday working on her Civil War soldiers or hidden in her office doing paper work. Booth had yet to return, and there were no new cases. As she sat in front her computer her mind wandered over Sully's offer, over his change of heart. She was starring at her computer screen lost in thought when Angela's voice broke through.

"Sweetie? You alright?" she waved a hand in front of her friend's face.

Brennan blinked, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Sully."

"Was he the one who came over last night?"

"Yes," the disappointment was evident in her voice.

"What did he say?"  
"That he loves me and wants to take care of the baby and I."

"What?" the artist exclaimed, "Didn't he nearly take down Booth last week over this?"

"He had a change of heart, said he didn't want to hold grudges. He wants to accept the baby even if it isn't his."   
"Wow, that is a big turn around. But that's also pretty wonderful and selfless of him. What did you say?"  
"That I need time to think."

"Translation: You want to hear from Booth."

"Ange, how can I even think of accepting Sully's offer if I don't know what Booth thinks, if this is Booth's baby."

"It makes sense Sweetie, don't worry."  
"But what if Booth never comes around? He's never been this mad at me before."

"Brenn, if I know Booth, he'll come around. He just needed time to cool down and think, just like Sully."

"And if he does, who do I choose?"  
"Sweetie, that's a choice only you can make."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late and the Jeffersonian was quiet. Everyone had gone home, but one light remained on, one office still stayed occupied. Temperance Brennan worked into the night. She knew if she stayed focused on work then nothing else could enter her mind. She didn't want to go home, because in the silence of her own apartment, lying in her own bed her mind went over and over the last week, over what Sully had said and over Booth's last words to her. In the solitude of her office she could block out the dark thoughts in her mind, numb them with work, till she would collapse on her couch in exhaustion welcoming the dreamless sleep.

She was aware of the presence in her doorway before she even looked up. She knew it was him before laying eyes over him. She could almost smell his aftershave, sense his presence in her space.

She feared it and welcomed it at the same time.

"Hi," he greeted her as he leaned on the doorframe, arms crossed. His expression was neutral, meant to keep her from guessing his thoughts, but she knew him better.

"Hi," she echoed from her desk.

He stayed locked in his position, watching her, as if he had lost the confidence he normally had coming into her office. So she stayed in her chair, but swivelled it to face him, studying his expression.

"What are you doing here?" she willed him to make a move, cocked an eyebrow in a dare.

He sauntered into the room, hands jammed in his pockets, not making eye contact with her. He ambled over to the couch and dropped himself down, placing his head in his hands.

"Bones…" he sighed her name, finally raising his head to meet her eyes, "Can we talk?" he broke under her gaze.

"What took you so long?" it was out before she could even think about her phrasing.

He shot her a look, "Do you think it was easy news for me to take?"

"You haven't spoken to me for a week Booth."  
"You had five weeks to tell me and I find out from Sully?" his tone was a mixture of hurt and sarcasm.

"I didn't know for five weeks. I only found out a few days before I told Sully."

"But you didn't tell me first."  
"Does it matter? He had just as much of a right to know," anger began to flare into her voice.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Eventually. I didn't think Sully would do that."

"Eventually? Why didn't you tell me right away Bones?"

She pushed out of her chair to pace the room, "Because maybe I wasn't ready to tell you yet! Did you ever stop to think what this whole situation means to me? How much stress I went through trying to figure it out Booth?"

"We're partners Bones, and something this important, well you should have told me."

"That's the thing Booth, we're _partners_," she stressed the word, "And we crossed that line and now everything's blowing up in our faces. Do you want to know why I didn't tell you?" her voice raised, "Because I was scared Booth! Because I was scared of what this would do to us, what that night did to us. That night, that one god damned night has nearly ruined the three years we've spent together. That's why I didn't tell you Booth. That's why."

He was silent as he searched her eyes, took in her words. When he finally spoke his voice was low, "So that's why you wanted to forget about that night. But you know what Bones, we can't, not now. I've never been able to just forget about that night. It haunts my dreams. Every time I look at you I think of that night. Do you know why? Because we made love that night Bones, real love, we had a connection, and I think that's what you're afraid of. Hell, I'm scared of it too, I'm still scared now, but I don't want to be. I want you Temperance, I want to wake up to you like that morning every morning for the rest of my life. I want to marry you, I want to have that baby with you and a dozen more. But you make it so damn hard to be with you. Loving you is the easiest and the most difficult thing I've ever done in my life."

He had risen to his feet to face her, but she took a step back, shaking her head.

"But I don't want to be married Booth, I don't want what you want, that perfect life with the perfect family, the white picket fence. That's not me. I can't give you what you want. And it's still my life, my body, my decision."

He hung his head, she could see the hurt on his face, "I know. I know you don't want to be married, don't want children, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you. You're so stubborn, so independent, that's why it's so hard to love you. But I want to," his gaze penetrated hers, his eyes pleading.

"What about everything else Booth? What about that line, what about the high risk situations? What about our partnership? You could barely look at me when you found out about this baby. What if it's Sully's? Could you still say you love me if it's his?"

His gaze immediately dropped from hers. His demeanour changed, she sensed it, and her heart broke.

"That's what I thought."  
She grabbed her things and left the office, leaving him in the dark.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Temperance Brennan let out a frustrated sigh as she slumped back in her chair. She was being plagued by writer's block and the latest chapter of her new novel was going no where. She had thrown herself back into writing hoping it would keep her mind off of her situation, but instead it only made her more frustrated.

"You alright Sweetie?" Angela asked, entering the office.

"My editor and publisher are going to kill me."

"Trouble with the novel?"

"I've got nothing to write about."

"I'd say you have plenty to write about if you go on life experience right now."

"My novel is not reflecting _this _situation Ange."

"Speaking of _this_ situation," she air quoted 'this,' "Have you heard from or seen Booth lately?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Last night."

"Really?"

"He came by my office, we 'talked,'" she replied, air quoting 'talked.'

"This doesn't sound good. Dare I ask what he said?"

"That he loves me, wants to get married, have more kids, etcetera."

"Sweetie, that's great news!" Angela exclaimed.

But instead of Brennan rejoicing with her, the anthropologist sighed again and looked down at her hands.

"I take it that's not good news?"  
"Booth wants domestic bliss, I don't want that Ange, you know that."

"Did he say you have to do the house wife, mother thing?"  
"No. But I told him I don't want that."  
"And what did he say?"

"That he still loves me."  
"I'm sensing a but."

"But when I asked him if he could still love me if the baby was Sully's he turned away," her voice was sad as she said the last part.

"What did you do?" the artist whispered, unable to comprehend how Booth could do such a thing.

"I walked away. I half expected him to respond like that. Naturally if the offspring is not of the biological father's, why should any other male want anything to do with it," she sounded dejected.

"That's low, really low, even for Booth, actually, especially for Booth. I thought he'd be more accepting, I thought he'd want this baby no matter what. Brenn, he loves you."

"Apparently only if the baby is his."

"Love is not conditional Sweetie, it should never be. I think Booth would love you even if the baby is Sully's, I just think his pride is hurt right now. Maybe he thinks that if the baby is not his, then you should be with Sully, and Sully is willing to do the right thing."

"But Ange, I don't want the right thing. What do I do?"

"What do you want?"

Brennan shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe I should just get a paternity test done, put this whole thing to rest. Or maybe I should just come to terms with the fact that I might become a single mother."

"You won't be a single mother Brenn, you've got two guys who are willing to take care of you."  
"And one who may never speak to me again if this baby is not his. Either way I break someone's heart."

"Oh Sweetie…" Angela walked around Brennan's desk and wrapped her arms around her friend.

They were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Brennan," she answered, "Today?" he eyebrows rose, "Is there anyway to cancel?"

Angela gave her a look.

"No? Alright, I'll be there," she said begrudgingly, hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?"  
"Apparently Booth and I have an appointment with Dr. Sweets today," she mumbled, clearly displeased with the conversation.

"Good."   
"What?"  
"Good. Maybe this is what you guys need, a chance to talk this out with a mediator."

"I am not talking about my problems with Booth or this situation with a psychologist."

"When else are you going to do it?"  
Brennan didn't answer.

"I thought so. You guys fight and then don't speak to each other, so this is perfect."

"I'm not going."  
"But you said you'd be there."  
"I'll tell him I was busy here."

"You're going."  
"No."  
"Brennan," Angela said, warning in her tone.

The anthropologist squirmed under the artist's glare.

"Brennan, you are going whether or not I drive and drag you myself, do you understand?"  
"Fine," she replied, much like an annoyed child.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Brennan found herself in Dr. Sweet's waiting room, alone.

_This is just perfect, _she thought. _I come here for our appointment and Booth doesn't even show. I knew this was going to be a complete waste of my time. _

Just then the door opened and the aforementioned agent walked in. His shoulders were slightly hunched and his jaw was tense, obvious signs that he had no desire to be there as well.

He stood in the doorway for a minute, starring at her as she watched him. Neither said a word. Finally he walked in and sat on the opposite end of the couch from her.

Awkward silence filled the waiting room until Booth broke it.  
"I didn't think you would come."

"I didn't think you would come," she echoed.

"Well I don't want to be here."  
"I don't want to be here either."

"He's just going to want to talk about the last week and I don't want to be discussing that with a twelve year old."

"He knows about our _situation_?" she raised an eyebrow at Booth.

Booth scoffed, "Of course he does. Cullen told him after he chewed me out and suspended me."

"Great. Now not only does the entire FBI know about us, but we're talking it over with a psychologist," she replied sarcastically, "This is all _your _fault," she shot at her partner.

"What?"

"This is all your fault Booth."

"How is this all my fault?"  
"Because you fought Sully over this. If you two hadn't acted like Neanderthals, we wouldn't be here."

Booth's expression hardened and he looked offended, "Um, I didn't fight Sully, he sought me out for that. He started this."

"And you being the alpha male tried to finish it."

"Would you stop with the alpha male shit already?"

Now she was pissed. Brennan rose from her seat and starred down at Booth, "No I will not stop with the alpha male shit Booth, because that's what caused our situation! You can't stand to see me with any other guy, and you get jealous whenever I am with anybody but you! You're so arrogant that you can't even stand the thought that this baby isn't yours! You need to get over yourself Booth and realize that you don't own me, and that love shouldn't be conditional," she borrowed the phrase from Angela, yelling it at him.

Booth had risen to face her, but he didn't respond at first. He starred her down until finally he growled "Do you love Sully?"

She was taken aback by his response.  
"What?"  
"Do you love Sully? Because if you love him, if this baby is his, then go be with him and I'll take my alpha maleness elsewhere. I've walked away so many times for you, backed off when you dated creeps and murderers, so I can do it again. My love is not conditional based on whether this baby is mine Bones, you just walked away before I could explain anything to you. I love you unconditionally, it just hurts to think that you might not love me back, that you want to be with someone else. I'll walk away because I love you enough to let you go so you can be happy."

Her mouth gaped open at his speech, and she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"This is your choice Temperance," he whispered, using her first name for emphasis, "Just know that whatever you choose, I'll comply with that decision. If you choose Sully, I'll walk away. So whose it going to be? Him or me."

Booth's voice was deadly calm as he finished and it scared her more than ever. She couldn't believe he was giving her an ultimatum before they even knew who the father was. She knew it would be one of the hardest choices she had ever made in her life.

But she didn't answer him. Instead, for the second time in twenty four hours, she walked away.

As the office door slammed behind her, Booth sunk into the couch, a defeated look on his face. He wondered if he had finally lost her for good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had started to rain before she had arrived at the psychologist's office, and now it was pouring. The wind pushed the rain sideways as it crashed into the cars in the parking lot. She bolted for hers and dropped into the front seat. Her own tears began to mingle with the droplets of rain on her damp cheeks as she rested her head on the steering wheel.

How could he expect her to make that decision?

But he was right, she would have to choose.

The logical side of her brain took over as she realized sitting in the parking lot and crying was not going to help her situation. She started the car and pulled out of the lot.

As she drove her mind wandered, the methodical swishing of the windshield wipers and the rain the only sounds in the vehicle.

She pictured Sully, heard his proposal in her mind.

He loved her so much, he would do anything for her. But so would Booth.

Sully was willing to take care of her and the baby, to be a family. So was Booth.

She knew Sully was a wonderful man, selfless and caring. So was Booth.

"Would being with Sully make me happy?" she asked out loud.

She tried to picture living with him, raising a child, but something about the scenario didn't seem right to her. There was no Booth in her scenario.

"Do I love Sully?"

No.

The answer hit her for the first time, she didn't love Sully. She didn't look at him the same way as Booth, she didn't feel the connection that she knew she had with her partner. There was a reason she hadn't sailed away with Sully, and the reason's name was Booth.

She had been denying her love for her partner for a long time, but now, now she had to tell him. She was loosing him, and that was her biggest fear. She honestly couldn't picture a future without Booth in it. His confession, his statement that he would walk away if she wanted had finally pushed her to realize what she really wanted. He wasn't an alpha male asshole, he was hers. She wanted him.

Suddenly it was all to clear. She had to talk to him. Brennan groped blindly for her cell. Finding it, she hit the speed dial for her partner.

His phone rang and rang.

"Pick up…pick up Booth…" she pleaded.

She slowed down as she approached a red light, holding the phone with one hand, the wheel with the other.

"Booth," his voice crackled over the phone. The connection was bad because of the weather.

"I don't love him Booth…" the tears fell down her cheeks freely, "I'm sorry Booth-"

And suddenly there was a crash, followed by her screams.

"Bones!" he yelled into the phone.

Sickening moments of silence passed.

"Bones! Talk to me!"

"Booth…" she sounded shaken.

"What happened?"  
"Somebody rear ended me…ow…"

"Are you alright?"  
"I think-OH GOD!"

A horn sounded and there was another deafening crash as the line went dead.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! **_


	6. Chapter 6

A symphony of sirens joined in with his own as he grew closer to his destination. He knew she would have only taken one route, he had to find her. He slammed his fists on the steering wheel as the traffic ahead of him slowed down again, and he impatiently pounded his horn, trying to force the cars aside for him to move through. Even with his flashing lights on, it had taken him too long to find her, to long to get here. He could see the flashing lights ahead, the fire trucks and police cars. As he slowed his car down he said a silent prayer for her safety.

Booth was forced to bring his vehicle to a halt when he approached a barricade of police cars and crime scene tape. Jumping out of his car he headed out into the pouring rain.

"Hey! You can't go in there," an officer blocked his path.

Booth flashed his badge, "FBI."

"This isn't your jurisdiction."

"My partner was in one of the cars."

"I don't think you should go in there then," the officer gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm going in," he stated, pushing past the officer and under the crime scene tape.

The scene before him took his breath away and he fought back the urge to vomit.

What was left of his partner's car was in the middle of the intersection. The back end of it was smashed, and it looked like the vehicle that had rear ended her had pushed her car into the middle of the junction.

"_I think-OH GOD!" _

He could hear her screaming in his mind as he pieced together what must have happened next. The horn he had heard had belonged to a car going south, which probably had been unable to stop in time, slamming into the passenger side of his partner's car.

What was left of her vehicle was mangled metal.

He immediately looked around for a paramedic or a fireman, someone who might know her whereabouts.

He spotted a firefighter and jogged over to him, "Hey! Where's the woman from that car?" he demanded, pointing at it.

"She got taken away about five minutes ago, you just missed her."

Booth brushed droplets of rain off his face, "Was she alright? Where did they take her?"

The firefighter shook his head, "She wasn't in good shape. I think they took her to Washington General."

The FBI agent took off at a run for his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wet footsteps sloshed down the hall, making squeaky sounds on the dry floor. They skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Booth? How is she? Have you heard anything?" a frantic Angela asked, Hodgins at her side.

He was slumped in an uncomfortable plastic chair, head in hands, looking dejected.

"They haven't told me anything since they took her to the OR," he mumbled.

The artist took a seat beside him. He noticed how her mascara was running and knew she had been crying.

"How long has she been in there?" Hodgins questioned quietly.

"Over an hour now."

"Did the doctors tell you anything?" Angela tried.

"Only that she needed surgery. They were rushing to get her upstairs when I got here."

"Did you see her?"   
Booth shook his head slowly, "No, they wouldn't let me."

Angela reached out and took Booth's hands in hers, "She's a fighter, she'll be okay," she tried to reassure him.

"I hope you're right Angela," he hung his head again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later a surgeon came walking towards the trio, and Booth was immediately on his feet.

"Doc, how is she?" he pleaded, the worry evident in his brown eyes.

Angela clutched at Hodgins as the doctor cleared his throat.

"Dr. Brennan suffered some severe injuries including a punctured lung, some internal bleeding and a shattered right ankle. But we were able to repair her lung and stop the bleeding. We had to put pins in her ankle and she'll have to stay off it for a few weeks, but we expect her to make a full recovery in time."

Hodgins let out a sigh of relief and Angela's grip loosened on him.

But Booth didn't look relieved yet as he whispered, "What about the baby?"

The doctor's expression saddened, "I'm sorry," he replied grimly, "There was nothing we could do."

The artist gasped, and Booth closed his eyes, sighing heavily. When he spoke he sounded utterly defeated.

"Does she know?"

"No. She's not awake yet; it will be a few hours still. We wanted to tell her when she was a little stronger."

"When can I see her?"

"Soon. I can have a nurse come get you when she's ready."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood in her doorway, transfixed by the sight in front of him. She lay there, looking so small, so pale, and so delicate in the big hospital bed. She was sleeping, the only sound in the room came from the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

Booth walked slowly over to her and sat in the chair beside the bed. He wished he could take away the tubes connected to her nose and arms, wished he could remove the bandage from her forehead, the cast from her ankle and the emotional scars he knew would come from this.

But he couldn't, so instead he took her hand in his, slowly caressing it with his own. She was alive, that was all that mattered. He had come so close to loosing her, and he dreaded to think that his last time with her had been spent fighting.

"I'm sorry Temperance," he whispered, bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed it softly.

It was several hours later when she finally stirred. He was still there, still holding her hand. She moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open into small slits.

"Bones?" he breathed her name.

"Booth…" came her weak reply.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she groaned, "What…what happened?"

The mental image of her mangled car flooded his mind and he shuddered, "You were in an accident," was all he could manage to say.

"All I remember is calling you…I had to tell you that...I don't love him Booth," she starred at him with her blue eyes, "I don't love Sully. I choose you Booth. We can find a way to make it work."

"It doesn't have to be perfect," he replied softly, "I don't need a white picket fence. We can share an apartment, or just share closet space in one another's. It will be you and me, and occasionally Parker. That's all that matters Bones."

He smiled at her, but she saw past it. She knew something was wrong.

"You're not telling me something Booth. What is it?"

He didn't answer her.

"Booth….what happened? What about the baby?"

A single tear dropped down his cheek.

Her eyes searched his and she knew the answer, "I lost it..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry…The doctors said they tried to save it…" his voice was breaking with emotion.

She shook her head from side to side as tears filled her eyes and slowly spilled down her face.

He moved to the edge of her bed and wrapped his arms around her as she cried silently. Booth stroked her hair as she buried her face in his neck.

"I wanted it to be yours…" she whispered in his ear.

His own tears fell freely as he answered, "So did I…"

**End. **

**Author's Note: **

_**Now before you go shooting flames at me, hear me out. I warned you guys this wasn't going to be a happy story, nor was it going to be fluffy. I ended the story this way because it seemed fitting and true to the rest of the story. I never intended to tell you who the father was; I leave the decision up to you. Also, by continuing the story with her pregnant, it means it becomes similar to several other stories I've written already about her and Booth raising a baby, and I didn't want to go down that route again. There will be no sequel to this, this is it. I am satisfied with the ending, and I hope you guys are too. It wasn't easy to write, but I wanted this story to be different. **_

_**I want to send a big THANK YOU out to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and added it to any lists. THANK YOU guys, I write for you! **_

_**Again, thanks to Goldpiece for all the help! **_


End file.
